ikkitousenfandomcom-20200222-history
Do Not Fight Unless The Situation Is Critical
Do Not Fight Unless The Situation is Critical is the 30th episode of the Ikkitousen anime series and the fifth episode of Ikkitousen: Great Guardians. Summary Shimei and Ryofu are first seen, talking with Saji. Shimei, being angry, asks how Saji can just see Ryofu and not be surprised by her appearance. He then receives a phone call from an unnamed caller, as Ryofu remembers the song from Saji's ring tone. Saji then, once again disappears, leaving no trace. Shimei and Ryofu then get on the train, was wondering why Saji was so intimate with her, wondering if she was close to him. Shimei then tries to explain who Saji was to Ryofu, but Ryofu stops her seeing how uncomfortable she was talking about it. Hakufu, Koukin, and Chuubou are then seen at the beach. Hakufu tries to have fun in the sun, but Koukin reminds her that they were there to do their jobs first, which he forces her to do. All is going well, until Chuubou accidentally spills soup on a man, after a man sexually harasses her. The man gets angry, at Chuubou and Chuubou calls for Hakufu, who quickly escalates the situation. Hakufu is then fired by the manager of the store, they were working at, after beating up the two customers, although they are now able to enjoy the sun. They begin to hunger, after playing, and do not have a snack, as they had free lunches after completing their jobs. The latter, then hear a tan contest, which Kan-u had entered and won in. It is revealed that she competed only to buy Ekitoku a new swim suit, after Gentoku had accidentally told her that this was a school trip, with Koumei coming along as well. The two groups meet and buy lunch. Shimei and Ryofu then arrive at the beach only to find the store Hakufu was supposed to work at destroyed. Koukin and Kan-u then talk, while the others play volley ball, talking about how Chuubou and Hakufu were so different, from their cooking to the way they act. Koumei, while making a sculpture in the sand, had found a box, which contained a map, which the entire group came to the conclusion that it was a treasure map. Ryofu, are then seen being harassed by the same two men who had originally harassed her in the store, only to get beaten up by Shimei. She then discovers the two men had met Hakufu, and she forces them to tell her when they went, the Bat bay cave. The group of Nanyo and Seito girls, are then seen in the cave, where they find puddles of beautiful sparkling water. The group is then separated, as Chuubou and Gentoku are left alone in the cave, although the group had originally thought they were following them. Chuubou and Gentoku then end up outside of the cave, wondering why they were alone out here, as the water beautiful out here. It is later discovered that the waters were shark infested, and they are soon surrounded by sharks, but luckily they are able to get on top of the cave. Koumei then sends Shiryuu, who was watching over her as the others went out to find treasure, as Koumei had sensed Gentoku was in danger. Shiryuu then shows up at the location of gentoku, which shown to be not far from Shiryuu's original location. Hakufu and Kan-u then get out of the cave, finding their leader and sister in trouble. They then kick a giant shark in mid air, but it wasn't enough, although with the help of Ryomou they are able to defeat the great shark. Ryofu then appears with a boat, it is also revealed that Koukin and Ekitoku went out the wrong end of the cave. The group then stands in the middle of the water, as Gentoku and Chuubou thank their saviors. Kan-u then gets the suspicious feeling about Ryofu, and confirms it, after she launches an attack, at the shark. Kan-u was then about to start another fight with Ryofu, as she didn't trust her, but is stopped by both Chuubou and Koumei, who explain that yesterdays enemies can be todays friends. It is later revealed, while the group is on the train that the map was to point out shark infested waters, which disappoints everyone, although Gentoku vainly tries to liven the mood by commenting that it would provide good memories. Ryofu then thinks to herself hoping she had good memories in her previous life. Saji is then seen, talking to Kakouen, telling her he can take her to their leader Sousou Motouku, telling her that he is alive. He then tells her that he will lead her to him if only she cooperates with him, and the hooded girl, who is revealed to be Genpou Saji. Characters Returning Characters * Hakufu Sonsaku * Koukin Shuuyu * Chubou Sonken * Shimei Ryomou * Ryofu * Genpou Saji * Unchou Kan-u * Ekitoku Chouhi * Koumei Shokatsuryou * Shiryuu Chou-un * Genpou Saji (real) * Myosai Kakouen Navigation Category:Ikkitousen: Great Guardians Episodes Category:Episodes